You will shine
by thestralschwarz
Summary: Misty has a vision of her and Cordelia s future. As things go from bad to worse, she tries to defend Cordelia and herself. Foxxay. Rated T , this will maybe changed for later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, this is my first foxxay fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, it´s based on episode 9, the scene in the greenhouse. This may or may not be a one-shot, I´m not sure.**

**Nothing belongs to me, if it would, then Misty wouldn´t end up like this.**

Stevie sung „Kind of Woman" in the background, while they were reviving the plant.

As there hand touched, and Cordelia whispered „We make a great team" she had a vision.

An even more beautiful Cordelia, with matching brown eyes, smiling at a group of girls.

Myrtle, calling Miss Cordelia the new Supreme.

A crying, blind Cordelia holding.. what?..a body?

_No, not only a body._

_Her body._

Misty saw herself falling to ashes.

All this happened so fast, and before she realized it, she saw Cordelia, Cordelia with her mismatched eyes again, still smiling.

The vision had ended.

And Miss Cordelia didn´t seem to have noticed what was going on, what she had seen as their hands touched. But to her own surprise, Misty didn´t feel much grieve about the future she had seen.

If the future really contained a happy, smiling Miss Cordelia, it couldn´t be all that bad.

And after all, Miss Cordelia was an awesome leader.

_But why doesn´t she notice this by herself? _

Cordelia had special vibes. There was a soft rigour surrounding her, she was strict on others, but even more strict on herself. A cool, stern discipline seemed to fill the air around her.

Misty turned around and said:

"You´re such an awesome leader, Miss Cordelia."

If she wasn´t able to talk about her visions (because it may be wrong), she could at least reinforce the confidence of the headmistress.

„I´ve got so much to learn from you."

But Cordelia wasn´t even flattered. She stared at Misty, and said, with incredibly trembling pain in her voice:

„Fiona..." (she wasn´t able to say „mother") „is the leader of this coven."

Misty nodded, smiled and went to put the stinky mud away.

_She has no clue ho important she is, for everyone here. _

_Stronger intent, Miss Cordelia. _

_You will shine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I decided that this story is far too interesting to me being a one-shot, so here is the second chapter of „You Will Shine". I´m not quite sure where it will end. This chapter is mostly based on the beginning on episode 10.**

**As always, sadly nothing belongs to me. Enjoy!**

„_She's lonely, lost  
She's disconnected  
She finds no comfort  
In her surroundings  
Beautiful, insecure  
She has nothing  
She moves from situation to situation  
Like a ghost_

_-"Moonlight (Vampire´s Dream)" by Stevie Nicks_

Misty was in her room, singing. „..And it all comes down to you...". She watched herself in the mirror, twirling. The shawl she was wearing was new, and she wondered if Stevie would like it.

„What a lovely shawl."

She turned around in surprise. The Supreme, Fioana, was standing in her room, a sly smile on her face.

_She is a dark person, a black witch. But Miss Delia is shining so bright. I suppose it´s true: Light is always born from darkness._

There was something about the superior witch that made Misty really uncomfortable.

„You keep your distance.I know your game, lady. .Slit my throat like you did Maddy or the stake like Myrtle. Don't bother..." She faced her own face in the mirror, checking herclothes again,

„I've surrounded myself with the white spirit light to protect me.  
And even if you do put me down I've already made plans on how to bring myself back."

She didn´t want Fiona, sitting there on her bed, smoking. Everyone about this woman felt wrong, twisted.

_Maybe she´ll be the reason that I´ll turn to ashes._

„Well, now why would I want to hurt you? Of all the girls in the house, you are the only one worth a damn, magic-wise."

How could she say that? Nan was an incredible clairvoyant Madison had amazing powers, and there were powers hidden, sleeping Zoe.

And there was Miss Cordelia, bringing dead plants back to life just by saying some words in an odd language and putting some mud on them, Cordelia, who knew her whole past only by touching her hand...

Was Fiona that blind, couldn´t she see that was she was saying was

„Bullshit."

She spoke the last word out loud.

„Your daughter, she-"

_what? She´s the next Supreme? This woman was likely to kill her own daughter, if Misty gave her the information _

„She..told me how it works with the Supreme. „ She looked at Fiona. She was really clueless about her own daughter. Sitting there, with her fake smile, unable to see the beauty growing in her shadow.

„You can keep your powers. „

_But not for long._

But I don't think you fully appreciate the power of the throne. It's a skeleton key."

_What was this woman trying to achieve with her little speech?_

„Anything you wish for in the world. „

_Anything?_ If anything was possible, she could make Miss Cordelia happy without dying. No one had to die, not anymore. What if... what if the future she had seen could be changed, to an even better future?

„Come with me, let us sit down in the living room and talk, dear."

Misty still felt uncomfortable, but if becoming the supreme was so difficult, it couldn´t be bad to get some tips from Fiona.

•••

„The Supremacy comes with a great deal of power and influence.  
You are going to know the world, and what's more they are all going to want to know you, „ said Fiona, walking down the stairs.

„You know, I was talking to an old friend of mine the other day, telling her all about you.  
She just begged me to come have a sit-down with you. „

_But I don´t want to have a sit-down with one of your most likely evil friends, _Misty thought,

„She's a White Witch. And try as I may, I cannot get her to play in the shadows with me. „

Well, that was something new to Misty. Fiona has friends that weren´t like her? This was somewhat hard to believe.

When she entered the room, she saw the woman, standing there, dressed in black, with dirty blonde hair, which seemed somehow familiar to Misty... _Could it be?_

„Who are you?"

The woman turned around. Stevie Nicks, this was Stevie Nicks, _Stevie Nicks is standing right in front of me, oh dear God!_

„You must be Misty."

She barely achieved to nod. Tears filled her eyes.

_This can´t be true, this is a joke of the universe, this woman just looks like Stevie._

„I´m Stevie Nicks."

The world turned dark around her.

**Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will continue with the story, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review, to help me to improve my style!**


End file.
